


keep it, it suits you.

by maganda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, daniel's a hot mechanic, seongwoo's a hot pilot, they really could've shared the jacket in the end tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maganda/pseuds/maganda
Summary: Daniel sees someone else with his jacket.





	keep it, it suits you.

“Dude, that’s my jacket.”

Seongwoo turned around to face the gravelly voice that called him and plainly affirmed that it was _his_ jacket.

“No, it isn’t?”

He set the tray down on the conveyor belt of the cantina, watching it disappear into the tunnels leading into the kitchen washroom. After a long day of chasing around First Order tie fighters while cooped up in the seat of an X-Wing for hours straight, this was not the time to be fighting with someone about his own jacket.

 

The male in front of him kept his stone-faced gaze for another minute before shifting his weight onto his other leg and rolling his eyes. “Yeah, it is. One of a kind.”

 

Seongwoo examined himself briefly, checking the sleeves and patting down his sides before replying with a shrug. “Doesn’t have your name on it.”

 

Neither of them were aware that they were bickering like children in the midst of the war, right in the middle of the Resistance base while everyone had ships to command and troops to deploy. Here they were, having too much of a lengthy exchange about a damn leather jacket.

 

In Seongwoo’s defense, he found this jacket in hanging on one of the ladders in the hangar while leaving for an assignment on Crait. It seemed sturdy enough for him to wear and protected him from lots of debris in the bitter cold. He didn’t think it belonged to someone like the mechanic in front of him, and besides, he swears he’s seen plenty of other people on base wear the same exact jacket. This guy in front of him was just losing his marbles.

  
“You fly-boys think you’re the shit,” the guy muttered. Seongwoo only replied with another shrug. _I guess._

 

 _Daniel_  his tag read. He’s never heard of this guy on board before, and with an attitude like that, he’s sure the name would’ve been familiar.

“Well, Daniel,” Seongwoo announced before clearing his throat. He took a step towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder with a firm pat. The mechanic only jerked his arm back slightly, flashing him a sign of irritation before tracing Seongwoo’s movements with his gaze.

“I’m awfully sorry about your lost jacket. I mean, if you’d like, you can borrow mine sometime?”

Before Daniel could even retaliate with the loudest of swears, a boy came in through the entrance of the cantina, waving an identical jacket around in triumph. “Daniel hyung! I found your jacket!” the boy (whom Seongwoo had also never seen before) jogged to them cheerfully before coming to a full stop in the middle of their altercation.

He looked at Seongwoo-then the jacket-then Daniel-and again at the jacket in his hand almost comically.

There was a slight flush of embarrassment on Daniel’s face and Seongwoo couldn’t help put pull away with a sly grin.

“Thank you, Daehwi,” he said curtly. Defeated, he snatched the jacket from the younger one’s hand while keeping his eyes on anywhere else but Seongwoo’s bemused face.

  
As both parties turned to head back in their own directions, Seongwoo dug the heel of his boot into the ground and twisted himself playfully toward the two.

 

“Keep it! It suits you!”

 

Daniel tugged the leather back on and answered him with a very obscene finger.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my v first ongniel short and it's literally because i've been having VISIONS of them as stormpilot. also. i have other wanna one star wars au drabbles in mind, so if you're into that lmk? ;)


End file.
